1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with a pick-up cap having a supporting arm protecting a latch thereof from breaking off resulted from excessive external maneuvering.)
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai on Feb. 21, 2006 discloses a typical electrical connector comprising an insulative housing having a plurality of contacts. The insulative housing has a top surface for receiving an electronic package. A cover is pivotally mounted on a first end of the insulative housing and pivotally rotates between an opened position and a closed position. The cover has an opening in a center area so that an electronic package passes through the opening to electrically connect to the contacts. A lever is pivotally mounted to a second end of the insulative housing. The lever has a locking portion for locking the cover in the closed position. A stiffener is positioned on a bottom surface of the insulative housing. While the electrical connector is put to use, the electronic package presses on top end of the contacts to establish electrical connection between the contacts and the electronic package. The electrical connector typically comprises a pick-up cap mounted to the cover or the insulative housing. The pick-up cap has two main functions: the first is to provide a planar top surface for being readily picked up by a vacuum nozzle of a vacuum device, and then to place the electrical connector assembly onto a printed circuit board; the second function is to use the top surface as a protecting cover for preventing dust and other contamination from coming into the insulative housing to pollute the contacts thereof.
FIG. 1 discloses a typical conventional electrical connector assembly with a pick-up cap 2′. The electrical connector assembly includes a stiffener having an opening in a center, an insulative housing disposed in the opening of the stiffener, a cover and a lever mounted to two opposite ends of the stiffener, respectively. The stiffener shown in FIG. 1 is omitted, while the cover and the lever, the structure of them are the same with above typical electrical connector. The pick-up cap 2′ comprises a main portion 21′ with a planar top surface, four latches 22′ positioned at a first end and a second end which is opposite to the first end of the pick-up cap 2′ for attaching to the insulative housing 3′. Each latch 22′ comprises a spring arm 221′ extending horizontally from the main portion 21′ and a hook 222′ extending downwardly from the spring arm 221′. The insulative housing 3′ defines four recesses 31′ corresponding to the hooks 222′ and engaging with the hooks 222′. When removing the pick-up cap 2′ off from the insulative housing 3′, firstly, the first end of the pick-up cap 2′ is lifted, and then the pick-up cap 2′ is removed from the insulative housing 3′. In above process, the second end will easily trap into a gap between the insulative housing 3′ and the stiffener, so that it is difficult to remove the latches 22′ therefrom, furthermore, the latches 22′ will be broken.
Therefore, it is needed to find a new electrical connector assembly having an improved pick-up cap to overcome the problems mentioned above.